Thunderstorms
by ginguy
Summary: With Sasori's company for the night, Temari, for once, is not scared of thunderstorms. Rated M for a little smut. You've been warned.


**Sasori Temari smut! Well, it's not as detailed as I intended it to be! **

* * *

She felt the cool touch of his fingers that made her shiver. His hot breath was against her ear as he whispered, "Relax," when she squirmed from his firm grip around her wrists. She kicked the blanket that wrapped around her feet, and closed her eyes shut when he sucked her bare neck. The ticking of the clock wasn't helping her relax, nor was the loud banging of thunderstorm outside enough to get her distracted from her thoughts. She wasn't supposed to do this, not like this, with a traitor, an S-class criminal, a murderer. But she was left in the hands of a very controlling puppet master who growled in her ear when she rubbed his already hardened crotch with her knee. Her hand rubbed the nape of his neck, running her fingers through his fiery red hair. "Mmm," she moaned when he hit a sensitive spot.

He tugged on her underwear, pulling it down to undress her. She rolled her hips and adjusted her legs to help him as he returned to kiss her. Her legs wrapped around his waist when he lowered himself to press his body against hers, closing the gap between them. Her hands continued to drape themselves around his body, then caressing his arms, her eyes ogling at his tattoo.

It was a perfect atmosphere for them. The lights in the room were dim with only their shadows moving accompanied by the sounds of his clock that hung on his wall and the smashing of bowling balls from angels playing above. She was scared of thunder storms, they were her weakness, but the feeling of him there made her feel better.

''Ahh,'' she let out a wince when he pressed her waist a little too hard. He stopped. The phone rang. Pausing to grab his phone on his night table, his eyes flickered at the screen that wrote a familiar name. She sat up pulling the blanket to cover her naked chest. Her eyes grew heavy and she snapped out of her daze when he crouched back on the bed. His hand rested on her head as he slowly pulled her down.

Her almost slumber was intruded by his hand, one gripping on her waist, and the other pulling the blanket over them. His hand wandered around her stomach, to her breast as he held it firmly, kissing her navel. His lips made their way to her chest and to her collarbone, leaving love bites on her skin. He held her face close to his; "We weren't finished," his growls resonated through her ears, and she could only nod innocently at him.

Temari has never been one to be submissive, growing up taking care of her brothers, she learned to be strong and independent. Yet, that image is destroyed around Sasori, one of the greatest, if not, the greatest, puppet master in the Sand village. She grew obedient around him, dominated by his controlling personality next to his smug attitude. Master Sasori, however, was not a fan of abuse, of any kind. Despite his seemingly dominating disposition, he took care of the young girl, always making sure she was safe and alright.

She feels herself burning up as he reached his climax, thrusting his manhood inside her ferociously. Her eyes shut tight as she scratched his already scarred back, her nails digging through his skin. Her thighs burned from his force movement as he holds her leg to spread herself more. He could hear her panting; her hands comfortably wrapped his neck as she made sure to keep their distance close. She bucked her leg and let out a gasp as he moaned in her ear, planting his seed inside her.

He gathered himself as he pushed the bed with his palms, rising to give her room. His free hand moved some of her golden locks away from her face, and he suddenly plopped on the bed beside her, breathing heavily.

They both stared at the ceiling, Sasori moved his hands under his head as he sighed.

"I'm guessing you wouldn't help with training the new shinobi, would you?" she suddenly asked, her body already turned to the face him, watching him gawk at the ceiling.

"Nope. But they sure do need some help. Sand village is at its lowest, I'm disappointed." She could only agree with his words.

It was true. The Sand village has lost its touch. Sunagakure not only had the smallest population out of all the great five shinobi villages, it also had the lowest grade in both economic and military strength. But that was the reason why the Sand siblings, along with others, started that program that would give more emphasis on younger ninjas. If only the puppet master helped, though…

She ran her hand along his chest, her thumb gently moving in circles on his collarbone. He closed his eyes as he played with her silky hair, slowly dozing to a slumber. She looked at him and adjusted her head comfortably on his arm. For once, she wasn't scared of thunderstorms.


End file.
